The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to modular conveyor belts constructed of rows of belt modules linked together at hinges between adjacent rows.
Modular conveyor belts are constructed of rows of belt modules linked together at hinges that allow the belt to articulate forward about drive and idle sprockets and backward about return rollers and shoes or on entering an incline. In some applications, it is important that the top conveying surface of the belt remain generally continuous and not open up as the belt articulates around sprockets.